Poor Amelia
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Amelia Pond has a bad cold. Luckily, she has a nurse with all the cures.


Rory knocked on Amelia's door. She answered, dressed in a dressing gown.

"Oh. Rory. I thought you were the postman." Amelia coughed.

"What happened?"

"'s just a cold."

"It doesn't look like a cold. You look awful."

"Thanks."

"No, I mean, you're all pale and you've got bags around your eyes. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really."

"Inside, now. Where's your aunt?"

"Work."

"Well, you shouldn't be alone. Come on." Rory stepped through her front door.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking after you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend and someone needs to? Come on, upstairs to bed. Hop to it." She shuffled off, Rory following. He tucked her in under the covers. "Stay still."

"What are you doing now?"

"Taking your temperature."

"What is that?"

"Kind of thermometer, but it goes on your forehead. Found it in Boots. It's brilliant, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But why do you have a thermometer in your pocket?"

"I have loads of first aid stuff. Figured they were more useful than what my dad has in his pockets. Oh, Amelia, you're burning up. I'm going to go and get you a drink of water and run down and get some cough medicine. Where's your key?"

"What do you want that for?"

"So I can get back in and you can stay in bed. I'll know if you've moved."

"There's one by the front door."

"Thanks. I'll be as quick as I can."

After putting a jug of water and a glass in her room, Rory ran off, fast as he could, to the shops to pick up the medicine he needed.

"I'm back Amelia. Right. Two spoonfuls."

"That's disgusting."

"It's medicine, it's not supposed to taste nice, it's supposed to make you feel better. It'll take a while to kick in. See if you can get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Amelia fell into an uneasy sleep eventually while Rory sat by her bedside and waited.

A knock at the door shifted him. Mels was waiting outside.

"Rory. Where's Amelia?"

"Ill. I'm looking after her."

"I get it."

"Yeah. Amelia's ill, her aunt's at work, so I'm looking after her."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Sure that's all?"

"Yes Mels, that is all."

"Right. Anything I can do to help?"

"Pick me up a book from the library to read while she's asleep?"

"Anything else?"

"Actually, yes. I need mustard, lemon and honey."

"Right."

"It makes sense."

"Fine."

"Mels? You need my library card."

"You were serious about that?"

"Yep."

"I'll be quick."

And she was. And she actually did go to the library.

"You know you didn't have to."

"I'm just in a helpful mood. Anything else I can do?"

"Not at the moment. She's sleeping, I'll let you know when she's feeling better."

"Right. See you later then Rory."

"Bye Mels."

Amelia woke a few hours later to see Rory still at her bedside, now reading the book Mels had picked up. It was quite good actually. Harry Potter.

"You're still here."

"Course I am. You've got a bunged up nose."

"Noticed."

"I've got something that will help. Just need to stick the kettle on." Rory put a teaspoon of honey and squeezed half a lemon into a mug before pouring the hot water from the kettle into the mug and mixing it all together. He returned to Amelia's bedroom and handed it to her. "Honey and lemon. It's good for colds."

"Thank you."

"Have you eaten today?"

"No."

"I'll go and make some toast."

She ate the toast slowly, but at least she ate. Rory gave her the next dose of medicine, then filled a bowl with boiling water and mustard.

"What are you doing now?"

"You just breathe and it helps clear your airways."

"It's getting late, won't your dad be getting worried?"

"Maybe I should-"

"Rory, you've done enough. I'm feeling much better, thank you very much. Go home."

"If you're sure."

"Aunt Sharon will be home soon. It's fine, you need to rest."

"All right then. You need another dose in five hours, and if you need to, there's half a lemon in the kitchen, if-"

"Rory."

"I'm going."

"Thank you Rory. You'd make a good nurse."

"Well, that's one profession I should look into then." He smiled. "Hope you feel better soon."

"I think you've done your job well."

"Bye Amelia."

"Amy."

"Pardon?"

"I thought I'd try out shortening it. So, Amy. What do you think?"

"I like it. Amy Pond. Suits you."

"Good bye Rory."

"Good bye Amy."

* * *

The following day a much recovered Amy stood outside Rory's house with Mels. She knocked on the door. Brian answered.

"Amelia, Mels. Nice to see you. Rory's upstairs, but he's not feeling so great today, maybe best to come back later."

"Rory's not feeling well?"

"No."

"Can we see him and wish him a get well soon?"

"If you want, just try not to make yourselves ill too."

"We won't."

Amy and Mels both headed upstairs to where Rory was.

"Oh. Morning you two."

"What happened?"

"Amy, I think I caught your cold."

"Well, I know the perfect cure for that, so into bed."

"Yes Amy."

"I'll go and get the mustard," Mels sighed and ran off.

"You know, I managed to get Mels to go to the library."

"Really? Guess I owe a bar of chocolate."

"Told you I could do it."

"Remind me never to bet against you again." Rory coughed. "What you need is a sleep."

"Yes nurse."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I did have a fantastic one yesterday. Thought I'd try and use those techniques. Where's your thermometer?"

Mels returned to Amy and Rory having switched places from the day before. She left the mustard outside the door, smiling as she saw them both asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a quick little one today. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I****f I had to put an age on Amy and Rory here (I hadn't intended to), I'd say about sixteen.**

**In regards to Rory's nursing, the thermometer is based on one my Mum has from when my sister was a baby.**

**The lemon and honey is what my brother made when we all ended up with flu, a dessert spoon of lemon juices works just as well as half a lemon, my other brother is just remarkably fond of lemons so we had more lemons than lemon juice at the time. **

**The mustard I've never used, but that's been around for goodness knows how long and people are sticking with it.**

**I should point out that I only know these from being ill, I have no medical training. If you feel that bad, see a doctor. **

**Also, if you are ill, get well soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **


End file.
